Kenapa Kau Tidak Menelponku
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Aku kangen kamu tapi aku takut untuk menelponmu.
1. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Case

**Kenapa Kau Tidak Menelponku**

Genre : Drama, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, AU

Rate : T

Length : 1.169 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Only Kuroko's POV, Sho Ai, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Aku kangen kamu tapi aku takut untuk menelponmu. Only Kuroko's POV.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

Bacotan : Hai, Shinju Hatsune is back. Silahkan baca fanfic tentang AkaKuro dan ane ingatkan ini Yaoi. Udah itu aja. Langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

Aku sedang kencan dengan Akashi-kun dan dia memakai jaket baru miliknya kemudian dia pergi menghilang begitu saja di tempat seramai ini. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan Akashi-kun semenjak kita LDR karena sekolah yang berbeda. Yep, Aku dan Akashi-kun berpacaran semenjak winter cup. Aku masih mencarinya di tengah keramaian tapi tidak kunjung ketemu juga.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau pergi kemana aku terus mencarimu, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Kau juga pernah bilang padaku bahwa 'Aku sungguh mencintaimu...' dan aku merasa kalau aku tidak percaya padamu akankah aku bisa merasakan lega? Aku menatap fotomu lewat ponselku dan berpikir aku ingin menelponmu.

Aku ingin bilang bahwa 'Aku kangen kamu, Akashi-kun... Kamu tidak kangen padaku?' dan aku tidak berani menelponmu malah aku menunggu telepon darimu. Aku menantikannya saat itu. Malah benar-benar menantikannya.

Tapi, aku takut kamu berkata 'Ini siapa ya?' saat aku yang duluan menelponmu dan karena itulah aku tidak berani untuk menelponmu saat itu. Ada saatnya Tuhan berlaku adil padaku. Karena Akashi-kun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi-kun minta maaf padaku. Aku mulai merengut di hadapan Akashi-kun.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena sudah membuatku khawatir dan menunggu disini, Bakashi-kun." Kataku merengut.

"Maaf, tadi ada keperluan mendadak dan antrian di Majiba lebih lama daripada biasanya. Nih, kubawakan kau vanilla milkshake." Kata Akashi-kun tersenyum di hadapanku dan langsung saja aku menerimanya kemudian aku minum hingga tandas. Meski begitu, aku tahu Akashi-kun mungkin akan begitu lagi kepadaku.

Aku benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan Akashi-kun saat itu dan dia benar-benar menikmati kencannya. Begitu juga denganku dan dia bilang dia akan menemuiku lagi sekaligus menunggu di tempat biasa.

* * *

Keesokkan Harinya...

Tuh kan, benar apa kataku. Akashi-kun membuatku menunggu lagi. Rasanya ingin kutinju perutnya dengan Ignite Pass milikku dan entah kenapa aku menangis karena Akashi-kun tidak ada disini. Untunglah, aku memiliki hawa tipis. Jadi, aku tidak malu buat menangis di tempat umum seperti ini.

Hei, Bakashi-kun aku kangen kamu kamu tidak kangen denganku? Aku mengecek ponselku yang ke 500 kalinya dan kau tidak menelponku. Padahal aku selalu menunggu telepon darimu. Kalau kau memang membenciku, setidaknya jujur padaku.

"Misalkan saja apa karena aku memiliki hawa terlalu tipis? Apa karena aku tidak menuruti perintahmu? Apa karena aku terlalu diam? Apa karena aku terlalu emotionless? Apa karena aku terlalu membosankan? Apa karena aku selalu menyakiti hatimu dengan kata-kata pedasku? Apa karena aku cemburuan? Apa karena aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata? Apa karena aku terlalu lemah? Apa karena aku terlalu menggoda di hadapan laki-laki lain? Apa karena warna rambutku terlihat menyedihkan? Ah, aku tahu, karena aku gampang tidak sabaran? Hei, Akashi-kun... Aku akan berubah... Aku akan berubah demi dirimu..." Kataku kemudian aku menangis lagi seakan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kataku lebih dari ini.

Aku kangen Akashi-kun. Sungguh aku kangen kamu. Kamu tidak kangen padaku karena kau terlalu sibuk? Aku selalu menunggu telepon darimu dan terus menunggu hingga kau menelponku. Aku takut kamu bilang 'Ini siapa, ya?' kalau aku yang menelponmu duluan dan karena itulah aku tidak berani untuk menelponmu.

 _Nigiyakana machi no naka he_

 _Narenai jaketto de kakete sono mama kieta_

 _Iki bashou mo shiranai kara_

 _Sagasu koto sae dekinai de iru_

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku melihat ada nama Akashi-kun di nama ponselku. Tanpa berpikiran cing cong lagi aku pun mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Halo, Akashi-kun." Kataku sambil menghapus air mataku.

" **Halo, Tetsuya. Kamu dimana?"** Tanya Akashi-kun di balik telepon.

"Aku ada di tempat biasa dimana aku diminta untuk menunggu olehmu." Kataku.

" **Oh, begitu. Aku akan kesana. Tapi, jangan putuskan sambungannya, ya."** Kata Akashi-kun.

"Baiklah." Kataku tersenyum lembut.

" **Tetsuya, kau habis menangis, ya?"** Tanya Akashi-kun.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku menangis?" Tanyaku balik.

" **Jangan bohong padaku, Tetsuya."** Kata Akashi-kun. **"Lihatlah ke depan."** Kata Akashi-kun lagi aku menuruti perintah Akashi-kun kemudian aku menoleh ke depan sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Akashi-kun. Aku kaget karena Akashi-kun sudah ada di depanku dan aku memutuskan telepon begitu juga dengan Akashi-kun. Kemudian, dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Akashi-kun sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak aku menelponmu." Kata Akashi-kun. "Aku tidak membencimu kecuali kau memang begitu tergoda di hadapan laki-laki lain termasuk aku sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Tetsuya yang memiliki keberadaan tipis tapi aku selalu bisa menemukanmu melalui Emperor eye milikku, selalu menentang perintahku tapi itu yang kusukai darimu, emotionless tapi aku memiliki cara agar ekspresimu yang sesungguhnya bakal muncul dari wajahmu, Kau memang suka menyakiti hatiku dengan kata-kata pedasku tapi itu ciri khas dari Tetsuya, kau memang memiliki fisik lemah tapi kau memiliki mental kuat, warna rambutmu tidaklah menyedihkan bahkan warna rambutmu begitu indah, Tetsuya memang selalu tidak sabaran tapi itu tidak benar." Kata Akashi-kun menarik napasnya kemudian dia mulai berbisik ke telingaku.

"Buktinya, kau bersabar berhadapan denganku dan semua keabsolutanku. Kau tidak perlu berubah. Tetaplah seperti ini demi diriku." Kata Akashi-kun kemudian dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan aku membalasnya.

Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan bibirnya. Mungkin karena semenjak aku menunggu Akashi-kun terlalu lama dari kemarin hingga hari ini bahkan aku takut menelpon Akashi-kun karena bakal ditanya 'Ini siapa, ya?'. Setelah itu, kami berdua melepaskan pagutan bibir kami dan Akashi-kun memelukku lagi.

"Akashi-kun, aku kangen padamu. Kamu tidak kangen padaku?" Tanyaku kemudian dia tersenyum kecil sambil mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku kangen padamu bahkan aku memikirkanmu terus." Aku begitu senang hingga aku menangis diam di dalam pelukannya untuk melimpahkan rasa kesal, kecewa, marah, senang, sedih, rindu secara bersamaan dan Akashi-kun membalasnya dengan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut bahkan aku bisa melihat senyum lembutnya yang dia lontarkan padaku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak peduli, dunia memusuhi kita, aku tetap akan bersama Akashi-kun selamanya.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Kembali lagi dengan Shinju Hatsune. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Renraku Mada yang dinyanyikan oleh Wotamin dan situasinya benar-benar cocok denganku saat ini. Ane benar-benar bertanya dalam diri ane. Misalkan saja apa ane terlalu labil? Apa ane tidak jelas? Apa alur fanfic ane terlalu cepat? Apa ane terlalu wibu? Apa fic ane kebanyakan gaje? Apa fic ane masih ada kekurangan? Ah, ane tahu apa ane harus berhenti jadi author? Tolong utarakan lewat review yak. Kalau misalkan ane memang berhenti maka ane akan berhenti dan menghapus fic ane. Sudah dulu.

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Case Omake Part

**Kenapa Kau Tidak Menelponku**

Genre : Drama, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, AU

Rate : T

Length : 2.285 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Only Akashi's POV, Sho Ai, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Aku kangen kamu tapi aku takut untuk menelponmu. Only Akashi's POV.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

Bacotan : Hai, hai Shinju Hatsune is back again. Karena di duta ane sibuk jadinya ane gak bisa aktif setiap hari seperti seharusnya. Nah, anggap saja ini adalah pelampiasan galau dari ane. Ane dapat lagu yang versinya Kagamine Len dan anggap saja ini adalah alasan kenapa Akashi telat datang untuk menemuinya. Ane peringatin ini adalah yaoi fic dan bagi yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati silahkan tekan close maupun back, okay? Ya sudah langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Aku mengundang Tetsuya untuk pergi kencan dan aku menggunakan jaket baru kemudian pergi tanpa memberitahu Tetsuya terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Kalian segitu penasarannya dengan penyakitku? Baiklah. Aku memiliki penyakit osteosarcoma (1) dan aku tidak pernah memberitahu Tetsuya sampai sekarang. Terserah mau bilang apa dan yang pasti Tetsuya kebingungan mencariku.

Aku pernah bilang ke Tetsuya bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh bukannya main-main. Tapi, wajahnya terlihat datar namun aku bisa melihat bahwa dia tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Rasanya sesak, pahit dan juga sakit secara bersamaan. Setelah aku pergi ke rumah sakit menemui dokter, aku mulai menatap fotomu yang sedang tersenyum lewat ponselku dan aku mulai berpikir untuk memanggilmu.

Aku mau bilang 'Tetsuya, Aku kangen kamu... Tetsuya tidak kangen padaku?' dan sepertinya aku kehilangan keberanianku untuk menelponmu. Justru aku yang menunggu telpon darimu. Aku malah menunggu sekaligus menantikannya.

Tapi, mungkin dia akan bilang seperti ini 'Ada apa sih, Akashi-kun?' saat aku menelponmu duluan dan karena itu juga aku tidak berani sekaligus tidak bisa menelponmu. Aku pun mampir ke majiba untuk membeli vanilla milkshake kesukaan Tetsuya dan aku muncul dihadapan Tetsuya. Tetsuya kemudian menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kaget namun dengan cepatnya dia kembali dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya." Kataku meminta maaf pada Tetsuya dan dia mulai merengut dihadapanku.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena sudah membuatku khawatir dan menunggu disini, Bakashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya merengut.

"Maaf, tadi ada keperluan mendadak dan antrian di Majiba lebih lama daripada biasanya. Nih, kubawakan kau vanilla milkshake." Kataku berbohong kepada Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lembut memberikan vanilla milkshake kepada Tetsuya dan dia menerimanya kemudian meminumnya hingga tandas. Silahkan saja kalian boleh tonjok aku karena aku sudah berani berbohong kepadanya.

Aku dan Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu bersama dan memang iya aku benar-benar menikmati kencannya begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Sekalian aku memegang tangan milik Tetsuya dan aku bilang bahwa aku tidak enak badan saat aku datang. Tetsuya memasang wajah khawatir padaku dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kemudian, aku bilang ke Tetsuya bahwa aku akan menemuinya dan memintanya untuk menunggu di tempat biasa. Ah, kalau saja kita bisa tertawa bersama pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena kondisiku semakin memburuk. Aku menemui Midorima Shinichi yang merupakan ayah dari Shintarou. Dia pun langsung berkata tentang kondisiku.

"Kondisimu semakin parah, Akashi-kun. Aku sarankan kau harus operasi." Kata Shinichi-sensei dan aku terkejut apa yang dikatakan Shinichi-sensei.

"Apa operasi ini berjalan dengan baik?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm. Kemungkinan 50-50. Antara gagal dan berhasil. Tapi meskipun kau berhasil operasi kau akan kehilangan kedua kakimu." Kata Shinichi-sensei dan aku langsung shock mendengarnya. "Tapi, kalau mau aku bisa memasangkan kaki palsu untuk kedua kakimu." Kata Shinichi-sensei. Apa jadinya jika Tetsuya mendengar hal ini? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku?

( _"Jika aku tidak bisa menjagamu selama sisa hidupku, seharusnya aku pergi meninggalkanmu sejak awal sebelum semuanya terlambat, kan? Jika kau mencintai orang lain, kau tidak perlu menangis untukku lagi, kan?"_ ) Gumamku dalam hati. Kemudian, aku pergi keluar dari rumah sakit dan menemui Tetsuya. Tapi, aku melihat Tetsuya menangis dan tentunya dia tidak terlihat karena dia memanfaatkan hawanya yang tipis itu.

Langsung saja aku berjalan dari jarak yang agak jauh agar aku bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya selama ini. Tetsuya kau tahu aku juga kangen padamu. Tapi, kau kangen padaku, tidak? Aku ingin kau menelponku dan aku menunggu saat itu. Tapi, kalau diantara

kita ada salah paham, pastinya ada yang tidak beres, kan?

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu? Kenapa!?" Gumamku. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu dan juga membencimu?" Gumamku lagi sambil melihat fotomu di ponsel milikku.

"Misalkan saja aku tidak bisa tersenyum kalau kau tidak ada disisiku. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah disisiku. Apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu. Bahkan kau selalu membuat kejutan dan melebihi ekspektasiku. Dan yang terpenting aku mencintaimu dari yang dulu hingga sekarang. Jadi, kumohon jangan berubah. Tetaplah seperti ini." Kataku dan tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata sambil membayangkan Tetsuya dan segala tingkah lakunya.

Aku kangen padamu, apa kau tidak kangen padaku? Aku menunggu panggilan darimu dan aku takut kau bilang 'Ada apa sih, Akashi-kun?' saat aku yang duluan menelponmu dan karena itu aku tidak berani menelponmu. Tapi, sepertinya Tetsuya sangat membutuhkanku dan aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Tetsuya duluan. Aku menghapus air mataku kemudian menelpon Tetsuya.

 _Nigiyakana machi no naka he_

 _Narenai jaketto de kakete sono mama kieta_

 _Iki bashou mo shiranai kara_

 _Sagasu koto sae dekinai de iru_

Aku masih bisa mendengar jelas dari ringtone ponsel milik Tetsuya dan dia langsung mengangkat telpon dariku setelah dia tahu kalau aku menelpon dirinya.

"Halo, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya sambil menghapus air matanya.

" **Halo, Tetsuya. Kamu dimana?"** Tanyaku di balik telepon.

"Aku ada di tempat biasa dimana aku diminta untuk menunggu olehmu." Kata Tetsuya.

" **Oh, begitu. Aku akan kesana. Tapi, jangan putuskan sambungannya, ya."** Kataku.

"Baiklah." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum lembut dan hatiku selalu menghangat saat Tetsuya tersenyum.

" **Tetsuya, kau habis menangis, ya?"** Tanyaku langsung to the point.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku menangis?" Tanya Tetsuya balik. Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku Tetsuya karena aku melihatmu menangis.

" **Jangan bohong padaku, Tetsuya."** Kataku. **"Lihatlah ke depan."** Kataku sambil memerintah Tetsuya untuk melihat ke depan kemudian dia menoleh ke depan sesuai yang kukatakan. Tetsuya terlihat kaget karena aku sudah ada di depannya dan aku memutuskan telepon begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Kemudian, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akashi-kun sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak aku menelponmu." Kataku. "Aku tidak membencimu kecuali kau memang begitu tergoda di hadapan laki-laki lain termasuk aku sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Tetsuya yang memiliki keberadaan tipis tapi aku selalu bisa menemukanmu melalui Emperor eye milikku, selalu menentang perintahku tapi itu yang kusukai darimu, emotionless tapi aku memiliki cara agar ekspresimu yang sesungguhnya bakal muncul dari wajahmu, Kau memang suka menyakiti hatiku dengan kata-kata pedasku tapi itu ciri khas dari Tetsuya, kau memang memiliki fisik lemah tapi kau memiliki mental kuat, warna rambutmu tidaklah menyedihkan bahkan warna rambutmu begitu indah, Tetsuya memang selalu tidak sabaran tapi itu tidak benar." Kataku sambil menarik napasku kemudian aku mulai berbisik ke telinga Tetsuya.

"Buktinya, kau bersabar berhadapan denganku dan semua keabsolutanku. Kau tidak perlu berubah. Tetaplah seperti ini demi diriku." Kataku kemudian aku mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan Tetsuya pun membalas ciuman dariku.

Aku benar-benar merindukan rasa di bibirnya. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini? Yah, mungkin semenjak aku memiliki penyakit ini selama 1 tahun yang lalu bahkan sampai aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Tetsuya juga aku takut menelponnya dan dia bakal bilang 'Ada apa sih, Akashi-kun?'. Setelah itu kami berdua melepaskan pagutan bibir kami berdua dan aku mulai memeluknya lagi.

"Akashi-kun, aku kangen padamu. Kamu tidak kangen padaku?" Tanya Tetsuya. Ternyata, bukan aku saja yang kangen dengannya. Tetsuya kangen padaku juga rupanya dan aku tersenyum kecil sambil mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku kangen padamu bahkan aku memikirkanmu terus." Kataku tersenyum lembut kemudian dia memelukku sambil melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya padaku sekaligus menangis dalam diam. Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut juga aku tersenyum dengan lembut hanya untuk Tetsuya. Aku mengusap air matanya kemudian menabrakkan keningku dengan keningnya Tetsuya. Kami saling bertatapan dan pada akhirnya kami pun tersenyum. Aku pun memegang tangannya sekaligus mengajaknya kencan dan untuk kali ini aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Tetsuya.

* * *

~Omake~

Setelah berkencan aku dan Tetsuya duduk di taman sambil menikmati kopi yang masih panas yang kubelikan untukku dan Tetsuya. Setelah meminumnya aku pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu kepada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." Panggilku.

"Ya?" Jawab Tetsuya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kataku serius.

"Apa itu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa aku datang terlambat untuk menemuimu." Kataku dan Tetsuya menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Katakan saja apa alasanmu kenapa kau datang terlambat terus." Kata Tetsuya.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit osteosarcoma dan itu yang kuderita selama setahun ini." Kataku dan reaksinya begitu kaget mendengar bahwa aku yang terkenal absolut ini bisa memiliki penyakit seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku? Kenapa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan ini padamu dan aku benci mengatakannya tapi aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku." Kataku dan Tetsuya langsung menarikku ke pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut untuk menenangkan diriku. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya sekaligus menatapku dengan datar.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Akashi-kun. Aku mengira semua keterlambatanmu itu karena kau bersama seseorang dan juga kau mungkin sudah tidak punya perasaanmu padaku. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Justru aku yang tidak peka, justru aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanmu selama ini. Tapi, meski begitu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sungguh aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kata Tetsuya dengan wajah serius.

Aku tercengang bagaimana Tetsuya mengutarakan semuanya padaku. Hah, aku begitu bodoh dan dia selalu saja membuatku terkejut baik ucapannya maupun tingkah lakunya. Aku mulai menatap Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku lagi, Tetsuya. Aku juga tidak mau pergi meninggalkanmu." Kataku. "Seminggu lagi aku akan operasi, Tetsuya. Jadi, kalau bisa kau boleh menjengukku di rumah sakit hingga aku akan operasi nanti." Kataku lagi.

"Di rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Midorima Hospital di Tokyo." Kataku.

"Akan kuusahakan meluangkan waktuku hanya untuk menjengukmu." Kata Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu." Kataku kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat dan Tetsuya membalasnya lalu kami memisahkan bibir kami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum lembut padaku. Ah, aku sangat menyukai cara Tetsuya tersenyum padaku. Lalu, kami berdua menghabiskan waktu sampai malam sebelum aku benar-benar di rawat di rumah sakit untuk keesokkan harinya.

* * *

Seminggu sebelum aku dioperasi, Tetsuya benar-benar meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menjengukku. Bahkan kalau ada tugas dia pasti mengerjakannya di rumah sakit sambil menjagaku dan terkadang aku mengajarinya beberapa hal yang dia sulit untuk dikerjakan olehnya. Selama seminggu ini aku benar-benar menikmatinya hanya bersama dengan Tetsuya hingga akhirnya aku harus operasi.

"Tetsuya." Panggilku.

"Ya?" Jawab Tetsuya.

"Aku mohon doamu. Karena, kali ini operasiku antara berhasil dan gagal. Kuharap, operasi ini akan berhasil dan bersama denganmu lagi." Kataku dan Tetsuya memegang kedua pipiku lalu dia menatapku dengan lembut seakan dia akan memenjarakanku ke dalam warna baby blue yang indah itu.

"Tenanglah, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun pasti bisa dan aku percaya bahwa Akashi-kun bisa selamat dalam operasi. Sang absolut sepertimu tidak boleh kalah terhadap hal ini." Kata Tetsuya memberikan semangat kepadaku. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai pria cantik yang satu ini. Setelah itu aku pergi ke ruang operasi dan aku tidak bisa menemui Tetsuya selama seminggu untuk operasi ini. Tetsuya hanya bisa memakluminya dan dia berusaha untuk tidak khawatir padaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk kuat dan hidup dengan Tetsuya meskipun aku harus memasang kaki palsu. Karena, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan kalah terhadap apapun.

 _~End Of Akashi's POV~_

* * *

 _~Normal's POV~_

 **A Week Later**

Seminggu setelah Akashi menjalankan operasi, Kuroko datang ke Midorima Hospital untuk menjenguk Akashi. Namun, saat dia berada dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _Nigiyakana machi no naka he_

 _Narenai jaketto de kakete sono mama kieta_

 _Iki bashou mo shiranai kara_

 _Sagasu koto sae dekinai de iru_

Dia melihat nama 'Akashi-kun' tertera di ponselnya dan Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Eh? Eh? Ini tidak mungkin..." Kata Kuroko kemudian dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?" Tanya Kuroko.

" **Halo, Tetsuya. Kangen denganku?"** Tanya Akashi.

"Akashi-kun. Tentu saja, aku kangen. Tapi, apakah operasimu..." Kata Kuroko namun dipotong oleh Akashi.

" **Operasinya berhasil, Tetsuya. Aku meminta Shinichi-sensei untuk memasangkan kaki palsu untuk kedua kakiku."** Kata Akashi tersenyum dibalik ponselnya.

"Syukurlah, aku akan menemuimu segera, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya juga senyumannya tertera di wajah pria bayangan tersebut.

" **Aku tunggu kau, Tetsuya."** Kata Akashi.

"Ya." Kata Kuroko kemudian dia mengakhiri telpon tersebut dan berlari menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kuroko membanting pintunya kemudian dia memeluk Akashi sambil menangis bahagia. Akashi membalas pelukan tersebut dan setelah itu dia menghapus air mata milik Kuroko. Keduanya melempar senyum satu sama lain lalu Akashi mencium Kuroko dengan lembut sebagai pelepas rindunya dan seperti biasanya Kuroko membalas ciuman dari sang kekasih yang absolut tersebut.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Hai, hai, Shinju Hatsune kembali lagi. Ini dari lagu Renraku Mada versi Kagamine Len yang ternyata itu adalah answer song dari lagu Wotamin yang judulnya sama namun aslinya dinyanyikan sama Kagamine Rin. Dan wow banget ane buat omakenya lumayan panjang saking mengalirnya nih ide :v :v. Wew, di duta sibuk sampai-sampai ane tidak bisa aktif lama-lama hingga liburan tiba. Jadi, ini adalah real end dan tidak ada sekuelnya sama sekali. Yah, anggap aja chapter 2 ini adalah sekuelnya. Ya sudah sampai disini bacotan ane. Anyway don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic. Bye bye :).

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
